toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
After Toontown III The Final Battle
This is the final part of the After Toontown Saga. If you haven't read After Toontown, After Toontown II, and The Games, then turn back. This fanfiction will tie both together, and will be based on the final battle of the group of heroes. WARNING: I won't hold back on the death of any characters, meaning that there may be many people of the good side that fall in this fanfiction. I also have a small twist that you might like... Chapter 1 Final Rest King sat in his tent. He was alone. He was connecting with the monster, an excersize that will let the toons with the monster be able to summon Monster Mode on command easier. He had been secluded the past week of training and the two days before of rest. He had been training late at night, skipping large amounts of sleep to become stronger. He hadn't spoken to anyone in days. Dombia instructed to just leave him alone, because he had some battles to fight within before he would be ready to battle. He stood up. Dombia was still awake. King walked out of his tent. "Do you think that we actually will win this battle?" King asked upon walking out. Dombia looked back at him. "If I give you a bad answer, will it take your spirit away?" He responded. "No." King replied, still leaving his gaze on the ground. "I will say this, there is no way that we will win without losing many friends and allies, but if we stay strong, we will be victorious." King nodded. "We set out in an hour, right?" King asked. He was fully rested at this point. He woke up a couple hours ago. He slept through the day. "Yes. We should probably leave sooner. Do me a favor and go wake up the others and tell them we set out very soon. The darkness will be our ally." King walked into Cheetah's tent first. He pushed her shoulder, and she woke up. "Hey, we're setting out soon. We are going to have one last speech, then we will begin the march." King said. Dombia and King walked around to each tent, waking everyone. Soon everyone was gathered and sitting in the grass. "Hello everyone." Dombia said. "Today, we begin our trip on the path to Toontown. We have come too far to fall. Due to me not being the best at motivational speaking, I want King to come up here and speak." King stood from the crowd and walked to the front. "Hello. As you know, we set off today. I want you all to know that any effort will count, and that we need the all of everyone to even have a chance of surviving. First, we march. Next, we infiltrate the Toon Hall, where they have their main base at. Finally, we battle. If we do not succeed, then we all die, along with the lifes of many others." King said. Apparently, that was motivating to the group. They formed up, and begun to Toontown Central. In the Toon Hall, were the bunker should be, a new tunnel was located. It led to a long rode, longer than Tenor Terrace, that went to Toontown. King took the front. Nobody bothered to try to keep up with him. They knew that he needed concentration to battle at his finest. Once they reached Toontown Central, there was a whole group of toons, murmuring to eachother. They watched as the group walked into Toon Hall, and didn't come out. The group was a small army, each person wielding a weapon of their own. About halfway through the street, they encountered a tiny group of spies that were on the rooftops. King shot them down with the help of the other toons with ranged attacks. They continued down the street. The enemy wasn't about to waste any troops on street patrol. They reached Toontown, which was also suprisingly quiet. "Their first wave is most likely cogs, then the members of The Games. They will protect themselves at all costs." King said. They then entered Toon Hall. There was a very large black and grey area. King was immediately charged by cogs. "Stay close!" He yelled. They all formed a wall that took out cog after cog. They made their way forward. Then the battle got harder.. Chapter 2 Fallen Souls The members of The Games charged forward, each at the same strength of when they died. The group was scattered. "Grandmaster." Xaxanios said. "Right." The Grandmaster replied. They were farther up the field. The Grandmaster turned to a sword, and Xaxanios ran forward. Dombia and Carven took him head on. Flippy and Slappy fought also. They both had two feet long metal rods with a handle of them, both being charged with a different element. Filppy's was lightining, and Slappy's was fire. Cheetah, Jazzy, King Fritz, and King took on the Chairman, while Slash, Summer, May and Croc took on the Crystamaster. Croc's gang took on members of The Games. There were three other toons standing farther back. One weilded a scythe, and the others wielded swords. The two wielding swords stood back to back. They transformed into Monster Mode. Tigerfang ran forward at the enemy with a scythe, just like the other did to him. They both swung and their scythes collided. "Why do you assist them? We fight for good! I'm ashamed to call you a brother, or anyone I have relation to!" Tigerfang yelled. The other toon shoved back Tigerfand, and their weapons collided multiple times. "What do you fight for?" Tigerfang yelled. The other toon, angered, swept Tigerfang's feet out from under him, and picked up his weapon. "Fool. Don't you see? I fight for my own survival." He said. He slammed his scythe down ontop of Tigerfang. "W-why.....?" Tigerfang said with his last breath. Captain saw this happen while he fought, and immediately ran over and attemted to defeat Tigerfang's brother. Captain was overpowered, Tigerfang's brother being superior. Captain also met his demise. A ninja star flew at Tigerfang's brother. It caught him off gaurd and propelled him into a wall where Elizia could finish him off. Xaxanios kicked back Dombia, and let out a fire attack that hit May. May spun backwards and hit the ground. The Crystamaster smacked back Slash, Summer, and Croc, then crushed May with his fist. King, Jazzy, Cheetah, and King Fritz got off a well timed attack, and destroyed the Chairman. Slash went Monster Mode do to the death of May, and King did the same also. The two ran forward at Xaxanios, while Croc and Summer finished off the Crystamaster. The two enemy monsters were the two strongest, and they attacked and killed Flippy and Slappy. King saw a door open in the distance. He reverted from Monster Mode, and ran into it before it closed. The person inside was the highest up, the shadowy figure from before. When the shadowy figure stepped out of darkness, King was shocked to see that the shadowy figure was him. King took a step back. "Who the heck are you?" King screamed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm you." King tightened his grip on his swords. "I'm the only me. I'll ask you one more time, who are you?" "Once again, my answer is you. Let me explain before you get too angry. You see, we both had a father, but neither of us were born into the family. We are both creations of an attempt at a perfect son. You, were the best one he had when he ran out of the resources to create another. I was the second to last creation. He kept me locked away in the basement, suppling me with food and water. I was only spared because he didn't know how to get rid of me in a painless way. You were the one who got the monster, due to you being passed as his son. When you gained the monster, I got a hidden skill too. I have a mode called the Tortured Mode. I wish for you to join me King. I am your brother, Prince Barney Twiddlephooey." He said. King looked up at him. "Well, princey, it's time for you to learn that you wont get away with attacking Toontown." King said running forward Chapter 3 Clash Of Brothers King's swords clashed against Prince's. They both wielded the same weapons. King was caught off guard, and flew backwards after being slashed five times. Slash attacked Xaxanios in monster mode. Slash shoved back Xaxanios, and kicked him in the stomache. Xaxanios fell backwards and threw his sword up, Slash barely blocking it. Xaxanios caught his sword, and when Slash flipped backwards to gain distance, Xaxanios ran forward and stabbed him in the chest. Summer ran over to him. She caught him as he fell. "Don't die. You aren't allowed to die. Slash! Slash!!" She yelled. Tears fell from her cheek as Slash didn't respond. Xaxanios picked up his sword to finish Summer. Dombia ran forward and slid, blocking the attack with his arm. His left arm was now useless. Through the pain, he told Summer to run. Eliza was slammed up against the wall by one of the enemy monsters. The other running to take care of Fireball. Fireball blocked the oncoming attacks, and spun in a circle. The enemy monster fell on the ground. Jazzy's students fell one after another trying to take on the fallen Games members. Team seven, the only team who stayed with King Fritz, was falling. They needed King to prevail, before it was too late. King ran back forward, activating Monster Mode. Prince's fur turned black, his clothing, eyes and gloves going gold. Two gold stripes appeared on each of his cheeks. The darkness the monster had sealed itself back with King reacted to Monster Mode. His claws ripped through his gloves. His fur turned black, everything else retaining it's black color. King had gone into a mode called Darkside Mode. He rushed forward, and put his swords back together and sheathed them. He hacked and slashed at Prince with only his claws, and wouldn't stop. Prince blocked attack after attack with his sword. "C'mon kid! Let's go! Make a hit!" King's anger took over. Any shred of humanity he was holding onto the whole entire battle was completely anihalliated. His eyes went completely red. King balled his hands into fists, and punched Prince in the face. Prince spirialed backwards. Prince quickly flipped up from the ground backwards, and a dark bow appeared in his hands. He launched multiple arrows of darkness at King. King, not reacting fast enough, was hit by all of them. Cheetah sensed that King was at a point where he could fall. She positioned her hands for when she made a healing ball, but this time didn't cry. Instead, she drew power from those who had fallen. The ball grew bigger and bigger as each hero's spirit gave it's power for the cause. Cheetah released the ball into the air, and it went back to King. King's eyes widened as the ball hit him. He stood up. "I am the one who shall strike you down. Brother or not. Prepare for your demise!" King screamed. He rushed forward. He drew his swords once again and began to strike over and over again. Prince was easily blocking the first attacks, but then King's speed picked up. Soon, both using all of their power, were moving as fast as humanly possible. They were going much faster than the speed of sound. Chapter 4 The Silent Battle Dombia struggled against Xaxanios. Summer, and the others attacked the other Monster's. Summer let out a punch at one, and made direct contact with his stomache. She then jumped up, made contact with him while he was in the air from the last punch, and slammed his face into the ground. The other monster made contact with Cheetah's staff. Cheetah's staff charged quickly with lightning, and the lighing arced up and shocked the other. The two were stunned. Cheetah picked up her hand to her ear. "Come and get 'em." Other toons from the Toontown Resistance quickly rushed in and grabbed the toons while they were out, and transported them to a jail that they had within their bases. Dombia shoved back Xaxanios, and stabbed him through the hood of the robe. After a few seconds, the robe became motionless and empty. Cheetah looked off to the doorway that King had entered. It couldn't be opened by anyone left, or anyone in their party for that matter. King was the only one who could win for Toontown. King and Prince moved faster than the speed of sound as they fought, but it seemed a normal pace for them. Fire spirialed around King's swords. The fight drew on and continued to go without either of them tiring. Soon, the other elements spirialed around King's swords. King and Prince both simutaniously saw an opening in eachothers fighting and both lunged at eachother at the same time. It seemed like eternity as the swords rushed forward. Prince's sword made it's mark in King's chest. King coughed blood onto Prince's chest that he couldn't see. King wasn't sure if he hit his mark. His sword felt like it was still suspended in air. Prince let go his sword. King fell as a sword clanked on the ground. Or was it two? He wasn't sure. "I...I'm sorry... Cheetah.."He mumbled. A slow evil laugh was the last thing he heard as he breathed his last breath. Chapter 5 This Is The End King was floating in nothingness. "So.... This is what it looks like when you go down fighting?" King said to himself. "No. I am attempting to restore everything now. You didn't lose. You made contact the exact same time he made contact with you." Cheetah said. "I.. won?" King asked with his mouth wide. "I have to tell you something. I can't be with you guys after this. You see, in order to keep Toontown Rewritten safe, I have to seperate Toontown from Toontown Rewritten. When I do this though, I have to trap myself within Toontown while you all stay in Toontown Rewritten." Cheetah said with a pained voice. "Wait! Find a way please! I want you to come with us!" King half screamed back. Cheetah shook her head, and looked up at King. "Goodbye.." She said. A bright light engulfed the nothingness as King tried to reach out to Cheetah. King opened his eyes. Everyone was in Toontown Central. King looked around. Slash. Jazzy. Everyone. King looked around for Cheetah and called her name, but she wasn't there. He turned around and looked straight at another dog toon, a coral color, that was slightly taller than him. It was Crystal. "Hello," She said. "Hi.." King said. THE END There it is! I'm going to work on another story that ties up the loose ends of the storyline soon. I hope you all enjoyed this! It took a long time to do this series, and I feel very accomplished for finishing it. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you at In Our Final Moments Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Fanfictions by King Barney Twiddlephooey